


Free For All

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: It’s a free for all with snow.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Free For All

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Minekura owns them
> 
> **Notes:** written for 4bdnsn0wflake in comment_fic for the prompt Saiyuki, any characters, snowball fight!

XXX

Hakkai didn’t know who threw the first snowball other than it wasn’t him. When it came to Gojyo and Goku, it was even odds on who had misbehaved initially. Not that it mattered. It was now a snowball fight to the death. Hakkai kept to the periphery, pegging them at will, mostly because those two were determined to be the winner. 

“Eat snow, kappa!” Goku threw with his right and his left in rapid order.

“You throw like you’re already seeing double, monkey,” Gojyo crowed, winging one right back. It splatted against Goku’s diadem limiter. 

“You’re the drinker, not me.” Goku scooped snow, balled and threw it.

“Ow! That one had a rock in it!” Gojyo whined.

Hakkai couldn’t hold in a snicker and he threw his snowballs, dead on target. Both of them eyed him hotly. In unison they threw snowballs at him. Hakkai ducked, still laughing. When he straightened up, he was surprised at the horrified looks on their faces as they stared over his shoulder.

Hakkai turned to see Sanzo standing there, snow dripping off his face and his cigarette was bent beyond smoking. “Oh.”

Sanzo’s violet eyes flared and he pulled out his fan.

“We’re already in it,” Gojyo said. “Get him!”

He and Goku charged Sanzo with snowballs in hand. Hakkai stood back and watched them pelt Sanzo who swatted them with the fan at first before abandoning it for hastily made snowballs. Hakkai shrugged and joined the fray. Why should they have all the fun?


End file.
